1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having an improved terminal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are batteries that can be rechargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Large-capacity chargeable batteries are widely used as power supplies for driving motors for hybrid cars or the like.
Recently, high-output rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density have been developed. The high-output rechargeable batteries are configured of large-capacity battery modules in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other in series so as to be used for driving motors for devices requiring large power, for example, electric cars, or the like.